Tracy Harel
Tracy Harel is Justice Officer Ranger 3 (or just Ranger 3), the Pink Ranger of the Justice Rangers. Briefly transformed into a man by Peafoul, Tracy retained her gender-neutral name. Character History Tracy’s parents died while she was a child, leaving her grandfather, a retired police officer, to raise her. Due to his strict training & rough manners, she was quick to leave his company once she became of age. While hanging out with some friends, the group was assaulted by a criminal, & Tracy used the self-defense skills her grandfather taught her to incapacitate him. Police soon arrested the perp, & when her grandfather showed up worried about her, she realized that despite his rough ways, he truly wanted her to be safe, inspiring her to join the police to keep the world safe & so she could spend time with her grandfather in peace. A member of the Global Special Police Organization, Tracy Harel was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Goonlocks. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal game store of Goonlock Monster Hornitoad, only to be beaten by the notorious gentlemen thieves, the Shade Rangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jove to a Goonlock incursion at the Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the Rival Morphers, devices provided to counter the Goonlocks, by Agent Adams. Confronting the Goonlock whom they found engaged in a fight with the Shade Rangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the Morphers to morph into the Justice Rangers, with Tracy becoming Justice Officer Ranger 3. In the ensuing battle, Catscratcher took his leave as the two teams fought, with the Shade Rangers eventually taking off in their enlarged FighterZords; Justice Officer Ranger 3's TriggerZords was eluded by the Blue Shade Ranger. Once Catscratcher returned to wreak havoc, the Justice Rangers rushed to intercept him, again coming second to the Shade Rangers, however, once the thieves reclaimed Catscratcher's piece of the Fantome Collection, Arthur was content to leave him to the Justice Rangers who, provided with the sentient Fantome Collection piece, the StrikerZord, combined them into the Fusion Justice Ranger for the first time to perform their finisher & destroy him. Catscratcher was revived & enlarged immediately after, at which point the Shade Rangers rejoined the fray to engage him in their FighterZords, with the StrikerZord choosing to leave the Justice Rangers & provide his power to form the Shadow Strike Megazord & destroy the Goonlock Monster once & for all. Following this, the Tactical Unit officers entered the Fantome Mansion restaurant, where the thieves had hidden with the StrikerZord. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the restaurant but were called away before they could order. Confronting Slugger, the Justice Rangers were again met with the Shade Rangers, with the situation being further complicated when Justice Officer Ranger 2 lost his Rival Morpher to the Blue Shade Ranger before being immobilized by Slugger's adhesive while his Morpher was retrieved by Justice Officer Ranger 3, allowing the Goonlock to getaway. While Chris scolded Hector for incompetence, Adams suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to a Studio. Unbeknownst to the Justice Rangers, they had been used as bait by the Shade Rangers, who moved to acquire the Auric Stone as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Hector proved his worth by freeing himself & his team who, catching up with the Goonlock, were met by the StrikerZord, which used its power to combine their TriggerZords into the Justice Strike Megazord for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Slugger, at which point they were ejected as the StrikerZord took its leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the restaurant. Personality Tracy is the more calm & collected individual of the Justice Rangers. She constantly has to deal with her teammates' antics, like trying to calm Chris down when he gets frustrated. Unlike Hector & Chris, she voices an indifferent view towards the Shade Rangers, focusing on where they came from & where they got their equipment. If needed, she could (albeit forcefully) cooperate with the Shade Rangers (in this case, the Yellow Shade Ranger) to defeat the Goonlock. However, on the inside, she has a soft spot for plush toys, to the point where it is an obsession. When no one is around, she would take a plush toy out of her purse, & hug it, while squealing out things like "Heal me! Heal me please!" Albeit, her fondness is also into weird & strange plushies as well. She also holds a liking towards children, especially if they're cute. She's also scared of haunted houses. And if she ever encounters a ghost, she usually runs as fast as she can. Tracy usually worries a lot about Chris when in action, as he's hard-headed & didn't know how to 'Pull his brakes'. But Tracy respects & works well with the man in question. Justice Officer Ranger 3 |-|♂= Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *TriggerZord 3 - Striker Mode= When combined into the Justice Strike Megazord, the Rangers need to access Striker Mode to operate it. Arsenal Zords *TriggerZord 3 - Fusion Justice Ranger= The Fusion Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the trio of Justice Rangers combining their powers through the use of the StrikerZord. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *StrikerZord Attacks *'Fusion Strike': Using the Rival Morpher combined with the StrikerZord, the Fusion Justice Ranger fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. This blast is so energetic it tends to flash the entire area with a golden light explosion. - Shadow Boost= |-|Knight= By inserting the Scissor FighterZord into the Rival Morpher, Ranger 3gou can summon the Scissor Shield & the Blade Boomerang. Arsenal *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Zords *Scissor & Blade FighterZords }} Notes *Justice Officer Ranger 3 has the same numerical designation as Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3. **This makes Tracy the first Pink Ranger to have the numerical designation of 3 in her ranger name. *She is the only Justice Ranger who never used a Justice Boost to summon weapon(s). **The only Justice Boost she used was Biker but as a finisher. *She may be the first glasses-wearing Pink Ranger since Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink I). See Also * - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Justice Rangers Category:Brigade-Theme PR Rangers Category:Non-Color Names Category:Female Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:Second-In-Command Category:PR Second-in-command